Fanon:Antonio Monty (C.Syde)
|spouse = , |maritalstatus = Married |child = , , |household = Capp Family |roommates = Goneril Capp, Beatrice Monty, Benedick Monty, Desdemona Capp, Miranda Capp, Ariel Capp, Magnus Monty |play = Playable |neighbour = Veronaville }} Antonio Monty is a well known resident in my player stories in The Sims 2 in Veronaville. He is the son of Isabella and the late Patrizio Monty, the widower of the late Hero Monty, the ex-boyfriend of Titania Summerdream and Arianna Jalowitz, the husband of Goneril Capp, the younger brother of Bianca Monty, the elder twin brother of the late Claudio Monty, the father of Beatrice, Benedick and Magnus Monty, and the adoptive father of Hal Capulet, Desdemona, Miranda and Ariel Capp. Antonio is voiced by David Boat. Antonio is considerably younger than his pre-made counterpart. He started off with 18 days before being an Elder. In my player stories Antonio is 25 days from being an Elder. So he is now the younger brother of Bianca. The reason why I decided to change the birth order of him and his siblings is because Patrizio's Memories state that Bianca was the oldest child, then Antonio, and Claudio the youngest. This is also the order they were born in Monte Vista for The Sims 3. In my player stories Antonio is 2 days younger than Bianca and 2 days older than Claudio. Despite this, my player story still suggests that Antonio and Claudio are twins. After Hero died, Antonio fell in love with Titania Summerdream, despite her Marriage to Oberon. Oberon was angry when he caught Titania Cheating with Antonio. Nonetheless their relationships were not strained for very long. After he and Titania fell out of Love, Antonio began a Relationship with his Maid Arianna Jalowitz. She turned down his proposals for engagement and they fell out of love not long after that. But the two of them were still good friends. At the start of the game Antonio is feuding with five members of the Capp family - Consort, Goneril, Regan, Kent and Tybalt. In spite of this, my player stories imply that Antonio was never very keen on the family feud and that he was pressured into becoming a part of it. When Albany Capp had gone over to his house uninvited and shoved him, Antonio was given the chance to try and end the feud. Albany's physical abuse had inspired Antonio to continually ring him up until Albany had - before he realised it - been befriended by a Monty. Before Albany's hatred for Antonio had properly dissolved, he rushed over to Antonio's house, rang the doorbell and then rushed off. After Albany's feelings towards the Montys had changed, he and Antonio tried to persuade their respective relatives to call off the feud. It took a few months for most of the Monty's bitter feelings for the Capps to dissolve. However it took approximately one year before most of the Capps were willing to accept the Montys, as they weren't as flexible as the Montys were. But as the feud was coming to an end, Albany's ex-wife Goneril Capp developed a crush on Antonio. When Antonio realised that Goneril now fancied him, he just couldn't resist the temptation to return her romantic feelings. They fell in love, and in seven months time they got married. Desdemona, Miranda and Ariel were adopted by Antonio, and Beatrice and Benedick were adopted by Goneril. As a follow up of their successful Marriage, Antonio and Goneril decided to have a child together - Magnus Monty. Despite having Patrizio back as a best friend, Consort was still shocked and angry when he heard about Antonio and Goneril's marriage. He intimidated Antonio and tried to force him into breaking up with Goneril. This resulted in Consort getting beaten up by his daughter Goneril, who was offended, while Patrizio watched in alarm. Consort and Goneril would not speak for months. Soon after that Antonio was brought to see his father for the last time as the Grim Reaper arrived to take him away with the Hula Zombies. Isabella, Bianca, Romeo and Mercutio were also there. Though the only Sims mentioned to have received Inheritance were Isabella, Bianca, Romeo, Mercutio and Benedick, many other Sims including Capps and Summerdreams would also receive inheritance. Eventually Antonio's job performance paid off and he was promoted to Celebrity Chef, and thus completed his Lifetime Want. Simology |-|Skills= |-|Personality= |-|Interests= Gallery Magnus Monty Icon.png|Antonio's son Magnus. Arianna Jalowitz Icon.png|Antonio's friend Arianna. Jasmine Bui -Sales-Clerk- Icon.png|Antonio's friend Jasmine. Gina Seavey Icon.png|Antonio's former Maid Gina. Steven Dallas Icon.png|Antonio's former Maid Steven. Trivia *Despite being largely involved in the feud, I always interpreted Antonio as one of the victims, and thus I considered him to be a "neutral" character. Ever since the feud ended, I have always interpreted Antonio as a "good" character. *Antonio is one of the Sims that I have interpreted as a "senior figure". This is due to his clothing, facial hair, and having a deep voice. *Early in the game, Antonio became good friends with Gary Thompson. There was a random Glitch where Antonio would constantly receive phonecalls from him. *Now that Patrizio has died from old age, Antonio is now officially the "patriarch" of the Monty family. *Antonio is the only Sim in my player stories who have hired all three pre-made Maids from a specific neighbourhood. His first Maid was Steven Dallas, but I sacked him due to my distaste for 'Male Maids'. He was soon replaced by Gina Seavey but then I had to exit without saving and reload the household. Steven was then replaced by Arianna Jalowitz instead of Gina. *Antonio would also become best friends with Albany's son Hal. *He also became best friends with a computer generated sales-clerk named Jasmine Bui. The game was solely responsible for starting their friendship. They became friends because Jasmine kept ringing Antonio up, much the same way I made Antonio constantly ring up Albany. *I was surprised when I loaded the Monty family for the first time and discovered that Antonio was fat. I probably wasn't paying close attention to the Monty family thumbnail beforehand. Like other Sims in my player stories, Antonio worked out on a regular basis and lost weight as a result. *Antonio is still largely involved with the Culinary arts. But he seems to have found a way to continue eating tasty meals without getting extra calories. *The headshot of Antonio that I uploaded (seen above) is less polygonal and more detailed than the original. The shoulders are down instead of up, and the textures are a lot more detailed. The image is closer to what Antonio actually looks like in-game. *Antonio's preferred outfit in my player stories is the same as the default - the silver body fancy suit. However, there are occasions where he has worn an alternative outfit - the grey-black body evening blazer - from the Nightlife Expansion pack. *Early when playing the Sims 2, the game tried to use the Therapist in a walk-by when it was night time but it didn't work. The Therapist just stood there and then at some point when I looked back he had gone. I suspect that it was a Glitch in the base game, as there was no sign of game corruption and I wasn't using Cheats at the time. *Despite being a Knowledge Sim, Antonio has several qualities that one would expect of a Family, or even a Fortune Sim. I will give him the Family secondary aspiration, once I have installed Free Time. *Antonio uses a pre-made CAS face already in Create a Sim, for the third skin tone for adult males, with the short spiky hair, combed eyebrows, stubble, and vandyke beard. The obvious differences are the eyebrows and nose which use the 17th Maxis face template, the jaw which uses the 27th face template, and the mouth corners which have been turned up slightly. Category:Rich Sims (fanon) Category:Sims with facial hair (fanon) Category:Sims with medium-length hair (fanon) Category:Sims with a helmet cut (fanon)